Turbulence
by Joise
Summary: One Shot. Chollie. He couldn’t think of a word to describe her. He consulted a dictionary to give him the word he was seeking. He could have sworn he saw a picture of Chloe Sullivan staring back at him.


**Turbulence **

By Joise

**Author's note:** I was excited with the Chollie interaction at the end of Roulette and then hearing Oliver tell _Lois_ how _she_ saved _him_ brought this one shot to life. It follows the Smallville universe up until Crossfire.

**Summary: **He couldn't think of a word to describe her. He consulted a dictionary to give him the word he was seeking. Turbulence. Noun. The state or quality of being turbulent. Turbulent. Adjective. Causing unrest or disturbance; unruly. He could have sworn he saw a picture of Chloe Sullivan staring back at him.

_Clock Tower_

Oliver Queen was annoyed. Annoyed was not the right definition of what he was feeling. He was infuriated and aggravated at a certain former blond reporter turned sidekick turned Watchtower. He was pacing back and forth in his restless state that anyone would mistaken him for a caged animal just waiting to make his escape. He grunted in frustration when the fiery vixen picked up the phone just to hang up on him right away.

"Chloe…" He hit redial as this little game she was playing shattered his last nerve.

"Don't..."

He threw his phone against the wall as he released a primitive growl from him chest. He retrieved mobile phone number two from his pocket. _"She doesn't have this number right?"_ He was so focused on his phone call he didn't hear the door open.

"We…"

"Would you…"

"God…"

"You…"

"H…"

Oliver felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned quickly and didn't bother to mask the disappointment when he saw Clark Kent and not the person he was trying to reach for the past week. Oliver held out his hand and motioned for Clark to give him his cell phone.

Clark handed it over without question and watched in amusement. He never thought he'd see the day Oliver Queen had to work so hard to get a woman's attention. Clark didn't know who she was or what he did to her but it didn't stop him from enjoying the show. Clark watched the million watt smile grace Oliver's face, he got through to whoever it was.

"Hey, I need to….son of bitch!" he screamed into the phone, "She hung up again!" He threw Clark's phone over his shoulder as he went to the landline.

"Hey careful," Clark said catching it, "Some of us don't have a billion phones at our disposal."

"You talk to Chloe recently?"

"Yeah, this morning," Clark said, "Is there something going on?"

"Oh course she's talking to you," Oliver mumbled as he disregarded Clark's question. He didn't know why he was getting the silent treatment from her. Speaking of that individual, he got her voicemail again, "Chloe, it's Oliver _again_," he said, trying to keep his anger out of his tone, "call me when you get this and incase you forgot my number is 555-1030." He put his phone down and looked at Clark, "What can I do for you Clark?"

"Why are you trying to get a hold of Chloe?"

"I highly doubt that is why you came over here," Oliver responded, "So I repeat, why are you here?"

"I…" Clark was interrupted when Oliver's phone rang. Clark watched as Oliver looked for the mobile phone on his desk.

"It's about damn time," he snapped at the caller and didn't hide the sarcasm from his voice when he continued to say, "Did you forget my number…" Oliver's hopeful face fell into disappointment as he hung up on his caller.

"I kissed Lois," he blurted out to his friend. He was building up the courage for a week now to tell Oliver. Oliver gave him a 'and I care because' look and suddenly Clark was wondering why it took so long for him to tell Oliver if this was his reaction. Clark waited a few more seconds for Oliver to respond to him and stop repeatedly dialing someone, "I kissed…"

"I heard you the first time," Oliver replied without looking up from his phone, "What I don't get is why you're telling me this?" He hit redial and put the phone to his ear.

"I heard…" Clark tried to say but was interrupted by Oliver.

"Chloe…"

"Can you just put the phone down for a second and listen to me?" Clark demanded. Oliver held up his hands as a sign of momentarily surrendering. "I heard what you told Lois on the internet date."

"I'm a big boy Clark," Oliver snapped at Clark, "And I'm fine with it. Just like I told Lois when we walked off camera to finish our conversation." He wasn't sure if he was more anger with, Chloe for blowing him off repeatedly or Clark for trying to open an old wound.

"Oliver you're not fine," Clark observed as he watched Oliver threw his mobile phone at the wall. He used his super speed to catch it before it smashed into the wall. He waved the phone at Oliver as if it was proof on how _not_ fine he was.

"I don't care about the blossoming romance between you and Lois;" Oliver bit back, "What I need to know is why Chloe Sullivan has spent the last week ignoring my calls or hanging up on me when she accurately picks up the phone!"

"I don't know," Clark said, "this is the first I heard of it."

"That's comforting…"

"We don't talk about you unless she brings you up," Clark said, "And the rare occasions I do is when you were on self destruct mode." Clark watched him grab his jacket and headed out the door. "Where are you going?"

"Pay phone across the street," he said, "maybe if I disguise my voice this time I can actually speak an entire sentence before she hangs up the phone."

"Did you ever try just going over there?"

Oliver turned to scowl at the younger man as if he was the world's biggest idiot for suggesting that. When he stepped outside he went to his car parked in front of the building instead of the payphone across the street.

Clark watched from the balcony as Oliver drove off towards the Watchtower. He wanted to know what was bothering Oliver and if he was taking his frustration about Lois and himself on Chloe or if it was something Oliver did all on his own to get into Chloe's bad side. A cold shiver went down his spine at the mere memory of the time he was on Chloe's bad side.

_Isis Foundation_

Chloe heard her mobile play _The Joker_ from Steve Miller band. Right on cue, when the song ended it started up again. Ever time _Oliver Queen_ showed on her caller ID. The problem was when he called the landline she had to pick it up incase it was Lois, Clark, or any of the other justice league members. If she hears Oliver's voice and she hangs up the phone and the next five calls after that until she heard _The Joker_ again, she knows its safe to pick up the other line.

"Knock, knock"

"Hey Lois," Chloe said among the noise.

"Someone's very popular today," Lois observed as the endless song played over and over again. She watched as Chloe picked up her phone and silences the caller. Chloe pushed a few more buttons and set her phone down. A second later _Dancing Queen_ started playing. Lois raised a questioning eyebrow at Chloe.

"I was sick of hearing _the Joker_," Chloe answered her silent question, "I know I should put it on vibrate but I don't have any pockets and I'm waiting on an important call."

"Is that why you're not answering anyone else's call?" Lois inquired, "Because I've been trying to reach you all day."

"What can I do for you Lo?" Chloe asked. Chloe noticed as her phone went off again that Lois was rubbing her temples. "You okay?"

"Answer the damn phone!" she screamed. Lois didn't mean to lose her temper but she was a firm believer in a ringing phone should be answered…especially one that kept on ringing.

"Hello?" Chloe said in a startled voice as she obeyed Lois' command.

"Sidekick…."

Chloe hung up the phone and heard it ring again. She looked at Lois and decided that maybe it would be best to put her phone on silent mode while she was there.

"What's with the constant phone calling?"

"I don't want to speak to this person and I figured after a day of continually giving this person the cold shoulder that they were give up," Chloe explained to her cousin. She didn't want to tell Lois who or why she was mad at this person.

"So a few more hours of this and you figure this person will give up?" Lois inquired, wondering how this wasn't driving Chloe crazy yet.

"Well that's what I thought a week ago, now he's just a persistent little bastard."

"A week!" Lois shrieked, "Chloe talk to this person. Whoever this person is, a week means it's important…"

"Lo…"

"Don't you 'Lo' me and answer that damn phone…why did the damn phone stop ringing?" As she finally noticed there wasn't a phone ringing anymore.

"I put it on silent mode for you," Chloe said as she directed her attention to Lois. "So what's going on? You had that million dollar smile on your face when you walked in the door."

Lois opened her mouth to tell Chloe as phone for Isis rang. Chloe mouthed an apology for Lois as she walked over to her desk, "Isis Foundation, this is Chloe."

"Chloe, don't you dare hang up the phone," Oliver's aggravation could be heard in his tone.

"I wouldn't dream of it," She said turning around to look at Lois, "Can you hold on just one second and I can assist your call."

"Okay," Oliver said hesitantly, not really believing that she was finally going to take his call. He waited a few seconds for Chloe to finish whatever she was doing.

Chloe put her hand over the mouth piece as she thrust the phone to Lois, "It's for you," she said, "Can you lock the door when you're done? I've had long day."

"Sure cuz," Lois said grabbing the phone, "Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"Who is this?" Lois asked confused. How could the person not know who he requested to speak to, "Oliver?"

"Lois?" Oliver said at the same time she said his name.

"Don't sound so surprised," Lois told him, "You're the one who called here looking for me…wait how did you know I was here?"

"Put Chloe on," Oliver instructed.

"Rude much, you called m…"

"I called for Chloe," Oliver said in an authoritative tone, "Put her on Lois. I'm tired of this little game."

"She left," Lois responded as she piecing together Chloe's constant caller was definitely Oliver by the tone of his voice, "She told me the phone was for me and asked me to lock up."

"Where is she heading?"

"No clue," she answered honestly, "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay."

"Anything I can do?" Lois asked.

"Yes there is," Oliver stated firmly, "Next time you see your beloved cousin super glue her to a chair followed by duck tape and rope. Then call me."

Lois let out a laugh at his dry humor, "No seriously, what can I do?"

"I was being serious."

Before Lois could respond she was met with a dial tone, "What the hell is going on?" It annoyed her that she had to ask that question. She was angry she didn't already know the answer. "What are you hiding from me Chloe?" Lois did ask instructed in locked up as she went to search for her cousin to demand some answers. Then tell her about the date she has with Clark tomorrow.

_Watchtower_

Chloe reached the Watchtower in record time. She quickly locked the door behind her in hopes to keeping out a certain green leather hero from her home. She was angry at him. He hurt her and she was tired of getting hurt by the heroes in her life. First Clark, now Oliver. Chloe climbed up the spiral staircase to her home. She heard her mobile phone ring again as she threw it on the coffee table. She sat down at the couch and rubbed her temples wondering when he would just give up. Her phone went off again and she let out a small grunt.

"Hello?" a familiar voice said, "Hey Chloe its Oliver."

Chloe snapped her head up to see that Oliver had his phone in his right ear and her phone to his left ear.

"Oliver, I've been meaning to return you billion calls," he replied in a high pitch voice.

"Really?" Oliver exclaimed in his own voice, "Because I thought you were avoiding me for a second."

"Because I was," Oliver responded in his high pitched voice.

Chloe glared at Oliver and snatched her phone back.

"Did you see how easy that was Chloe?" Oliver told her as Chloe threw her phone on the couch and refused to acknowledge his presence verbally. "The girl with an opinion on everything has nothing to say?"

"First of all, I'm a woman, not at a girl."

"Then start acting like an adult woman instead of a child!" he hissed back at her. He couldn't stop this momentum of the situation as he felt his anger brew on the inside.

"Maybe I was too busy to be at your beck in call," she bit back, "Or did that thought not cross your mind at all!"

"I did until you started hanging up the phone on me," Oliver shouted back at her. He promised himself that he would be calm and level headed when he finally got to speak to her. Now it seems they are in a competition on who can scream the loudest. He sent a silent prayer to the Lord Almighty that her neighbors couldn't hear them and call the cops. The last thing he needed was his name associated with domestic disturbance.

"Well maybe I didn't want to talk to you!" she barked at him, raising her voice. She was angry and Oliver was like a dog without a bone. _"Why can't he just leave me alone?"_ she thought to herself.

"What the hell is your problem!" he bellowed at her, forgetting the fact he was hoping to deescalate the situation.

"YOU!" she screamed, "You're my problem you ungrateful bastard! I'm so sick and tired of being treated like the shit under your shoe!" All she could see is red. She had slapped him hard across the face before her brain even processed the thought.

Silence. The room went into completed in utter silence. A moment ago, all that could be heard was their voices. Now a pin drop could be heard a mile away. Chloe's eyes widened as her hands immediately went to her mouth as if she was trying to prevent any other words escaping without her consent. _"Did I just say that out loud?"_ she wondered to herself, _"Did I really just slap Oliver Queen….hard?"_

Oliver stared back at the equally stunned woman. His cheek stung from the slap as he brought his hand up to his wounded face. If it had been anyone else or any other time; he would have given her props for a good slap. But this wasn't that time. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words. After his third failed attempt, he opted to just staring back at a wide eye Chloe as his hand dropped from his face. Oliver didn't know what to say or do. If he denied it, would they resume their screaming match? Was there any truth in her words? He couldn't think straight anymore.

Chloe wished more than anything that her Meta ability was teleportation. Because she would love to teleport out of this situation. She was angry, but she wasn't so angry that it justified slapping Oliver. She could see a little pink in his cheek from her assault. She was furious at this man for over a week, ever since Lois told, more like borderline bragged, to her about what Oliver said to her. She could feel the tears welding up in her eyes and she hutched over and let them fall. She was just tired, tired of it all. She was tired of being placed on the sidelines by the people in her life to be used and discarded at their whim. She was tired of feeling like a second class citizen by the people in her life.

Oliver was unsure of how to react to what was happening. He made a judgment call that would be worth another slap in the face when he saw her back heaving up and down from her sobs. He took two steps and wrapped his arms around her; securing her tightly in his embrace, sheltering her from the harsh world. Even if that happened to be himself at this time. "Chloe," he whispered.

She couldn't respond out of fear of what or how she would respond, she only cried harder. Oliver Queen was comforting her after what she did to him. She felt his arms tighten around her and his chin resting on her head.

"What's wrong Sidekick?" he asked her in a gentle tone.

Her body tightened when he called her 'sidekick.' It was just a nickname he gave her for what she was to Clark and now him. Her anger resurfaced as she brought her hands to his chest and pushed him away. "Don't call me that!" she hissed at him as she noted the surprise in his voice.

"What is your problem!" he asked her, "I know me," he replied cutting her off, "but what about me is causing your evil twin to come and play?" She glared at him. "Sorry that a stupid thing to say," Oliver apologized, "but you need to talk to me."

"Lois told me."

"Lois told you what?" he asked, trying to get more information from her.

"Oh you know!"

"Oh my god!" Oliver said throwing his hands up in the air as his patience was wearing thinner by second, "If I knew I wouldn't be asking!"

"She told me what you said to her!" Chloe yelled at him.

"I say a lot of things to her Sidekick," Oliver said in an even voice, hoping to stop another round of shouting, "you have to be more specific."

"Last week I had to listen to Lois tell me about Clark kissing her." She looked away.

"And you're mad at me for that because…"

"Then she told me how you professed your love to her," Chloe continued, "How when you were in the depths of self destruct mode it was _her_ that saved you. It was _her_ that brought you back to from that world class pity trip!"

"Yeah…"

"You told me it was _me_ who knows you best! It was _me_ that went to the deepest and darkest areas and brought you back. _Me!_ You said it was _me_!" Chloe took a deep breath as the hurt expression deepened on her face. "You said I save you, both the man and the myth. You said it was me."

"It was…"

"Then why does _Lois_ get the credit!" she screamed at him. "I'm so sick and tired of being treated like shit. To be used when you need me and forgotten when I'm not!" She saw him open his mouth and she cut him off. "With Clark, I had to live under the Lana shadow. He kept me around as his own personal search engine."

"Chloe that's so far from the truth…"

"But couldn't trust me with anything. I figured out his secret."

"Like you did for me…"

"And I kept it, no matter what the risk was to myself!" she continued her rant. "I was supposed to be the Daily Planet reporter. I worked my ass off for my dream and I get fired protecting Clark while Lois just bats an eyelash and she's now a _serious journalist_" she said 'serious journalist' in a mocking tone, "telling Clark how to be a journalist. Are you kidding me!"

"I'm…"

"I already taught him that! Me! Back in high school when she probably didn't even know what news much less a newspaper was!" she took a deep breath and glared to him, "And do you know what the most ironic part of all of this."

"What…" He felt like he should be pushing redial since he was speaking about the same amount in person than over the phone.

"She didn't even know you were going through your own personal hell!" she screamed at him, "While I was making plans to try and get to you out of that funk. God knows what she was doing! She breaks into your computer because she _knows_ the password dumbass. On a side note, _really_? You really didn't change the password and would let a _journalist_ go through your files?"

"I'll…"

"She stumbles upon the video feed and decides to 'confront' you," she said in air quotes, "incase you forgot that was when _I_ had you on the path to finding the hero within. I coordinated and arranged everything to make sure that you'd be safe."

"Chloe," he said in a soft voice.

"Don't you Chloe me," she said as the anger left her body again and the tears started forming in her eyes, "You don't get to be the hero here." She pointed an accusatory finger at him. "And I'm not being a stupid little girl crying because I didn't get recognition. I'm tired of being used and abused by the heroes in my life."

Oliver looked at her, really looked at her and finally saw what he was too busy to notice before. Someone that believed in what she was doing and didn't ask for credit. She would give anything for those in her life and suppress her feelings of neglect and unwanted and mask it with a smile. He was now seeing Chloe beneath the Watchtower mask.

"I don't regret the decisions made in my life," Chloe said, "I knew the hero was still inside you and work _my_ ass off so you could see that _you _are still the Green Arrow."

"You did."

"Don't you mean Lois," she bit back bitterly as the first trader tear fell, she wiped it away and turned slightly from his view, "And when you figured out it was me. You gave me that stupid Queen…"

He followed her gaze to the chest piece he had given her a week ago next to a picture of her and the justice team at an impromptu picnic she arranged to let them know how much they were appreciate for being themselves. He remembered that day being the best day of his life. Oliver couldn't remember the last time he felt so spoiled in good company, in their company without planning the next strategy. Chloe gave that to them, to let them know they could be more than teammates, but friends as well. The pain in her voice brought him back to the blonde before him.

"…and told me I saved you. I, Chloe Sullivan saved one of my heroes." Out of the corner of her eye she could see the hurt and concern on Oliver's face. "It made every sacrifice I made for you, for Clark, for Bart, AC, and Victor so much more because I was apart of something. I wasn't on the outside looking in anymore, I was among the comrades." She paused for a moment before looking at him with the most hurtful eyes Oliver had ever seen in his life. "Do you have any idea how much I given up? My career, my hopes, my dreams, literally my life, and Jimmy. I gave that all up for something that was greater than myself." Her eyes narrowed with her next statement, "Then to have it taken away from me by Lois of all people; it hurt beyond words. Suddenly Clark Kent and Oliver Queen were the same person."

Oliver looked at her with a confused expression. He didn't know what that meant because he was sure that wasn't supposed to be a compliment. What he did know about Chloe and Clark is that they were each other's best friend…their bond appeared to be unbreakable.

"Easily cast aside for the person they claim to love or whoever's pants they want to get in that the time," Chloe whispered as she turned completely away from him, "I shouldn't be easily replaceable, no one should." She didn't realize he was standing in front of her until she felt his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. She regretted looking at him because all she saw was pity looking back at her. "Don't look at me like that," she said stepping away from him.

"Like what?"

"Like I'm some pathetic housewife that is feeling unloved and unappreciated by her husband and need confirmation that I'm doing a good job," she informed him as inwardly she cringed at the stereotype she used, "because we both _know_ I do a little more than just the cooking and cleaning here. And we both know I've saved your rich ass on more than one occasion!"

Oliver didn't know what to say to her or the image in his head of him coming home to Chloe everyday after a tough day at the office or patrol. He shook his head to rid himself of the picture and looked at Chloe. Her back was turned to him but he noticed she was trying to hide the fact she was crying again from him. He gently put his hands on her shoulders. When she didn't reject him, he slowly turned her around. He looked down and wiped the tears from her eyes with the pads of his thumb. Oliver took it one step further by pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly in his embrace. He didn't know how long he was standing there holding her but he noticed her breathing slowed down and there would be an occasional sniffle. Oliver wanted nothing more than to shield her from the harshness of the world. He couldn't believe it was the same woman that had him looking up words in a dictionary because he didn't have the words to describe what she was making him feel.

Chloe felt ridiculous, like she just threw the biggest adult size temper tantrum known to man and the person she unleashed it on was now comforting her. She tried to pull away from Oliver but he wouldn't let her. He pulled her closer to his body and held on tighter.

Oliver wasn't ready to let go, he wasn't going to be another Clark Kent to her. He didn't know what he was or will be to her. But he knew one thing; he never wanted to be the cause of another meltdown like this. He promised himself he wouldn't let go until Chloe's body loosened up, until she returned his gesture and wrapped her arms around him. He felt her pull away again and he squeezed her in tighter.

"I'm tired," she whispered.

Oliver looked at the clock behind him; he couldn't believe 45 minutes had past. He dropped one hand and in one swift motion he picked her up and carried her in his arms.

"I can walk you know," she informed him.

"I know you can Sidekick," he whispered back, "but I'm not ready to let you go just yet." He carried her to the couch where he cradled her in his lap, holding on tight as she kept her head rested on his shoulder. It took a few seconds for a position that both of them were comfortable with as they continued to sit in silence.

"This morning," he told her, "I couldn't even put into words what emotions you were making me feel. I consulted a dictionary because I needed to find the word."

"And?" she prompted.

"Turbulence, it's a noun meaning the state or quality of being turbulent. Turbulent means causing unrest or disturbance; unruly," he said as he looked at her, seeing her nod to let him know she approved of the word choice, "and I swear your picture was right next to it taunting the hell out of me. I didn't know…I should have…" He didn't finish his thought because he wasn't sure what to say. All he knew was she was sitting with her hands on her lap and her body was still tense. He needed her to forgive him because he needed her more than she knew. "I was careless in my actions towards you. I should have never told Lois that she saved me. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You wanted another shot," she told him in a monotone voice, "and what woman doesn't like to hear that she saved someone who was so off course as you were."

"But she didn't," Oliver said, "she didn't care. Her actions tell me this and my head knew it."

"Well she is smok'n hot so I really can't blame little Oliv…" her sentence with his hand covering her mouth.

"First off it's not little and second I don't allow it to lead me around." He told her as he dropped his hand from her mouth.

"If you say so Mr. Queen," Chloe said with a sigh.

Oliver felt like she slapped him in the face again when she addressed him for formally. He didn't realize it but that was the first time she said his name since he came in with the exception of referring to him as Oliver Queen when comparing him to Clark Kent. It felt weird, it felt wrong, and the sting in his heart was still there, "What happened to Oliver?"

"I figure that I'm just the help I don't have the right to call you by your first name," she said, "and if you try and sue me for sexual harassment," she gestured to where she was, "might I remind you that you're the one who sat me on your lap and you're the one not letting me go."

"Well then you can sue me for my billions I don't care," Oliver said, "and you're not the hired help."

"Really," she questioned as she lifted her head to look him in the eye, "then why was it the afterthought of your statement?"

"You see that picture behind you Chloe," Oliver gestured behind you, "Do you remember that day?"

"Of course I do," she said without looking. She knew what picture he was referring to.

"With the exception of every memory I have of my parents," Oliver told her, "that was the best day of my life. You are responsible for the best day of my life."

"Are you sure it's not…"

"Don't even go down that road with me," Oliver said sternly. He looked at her and whispered to her like he was telling her a secret, "You know why that day was so special to me?" He saw her shake her head no, "Because I was just Ollie. I wasn't Oliver Queen CEO of Queen Industries or the Green Arrow. I was just some normal guy having fun with the people who matter most to him. Correct me if I'm wrong Chloe but I do believe you're the blonde that I have my arm around."

She saw the intensity and sincerity in his eyes. What he was stating was true and she felt like crying again. She turned away from him hoping to avoid crying in front of him for the third time that day. He put two fingers under her chin and she allowed him to turn her head to meet his gaze.

"I am sorry that you're hurting," Oliver said, "I'm sorry that I caused you this pain. That you feel like I don't appreciate you or need you. Chloe I do."

"You're just saying that because you're afraid I'll quit," she said as she tried to look away but he held her face in place, "I heard good help is hard to find these days for secret agencies."

"Right now your job is the least of my concerns," Oliver stated forcefully, "your well being is my top and only priority."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't have secrets from you Chloe. You know the man and the myth. You accept both of us as one and two individuals. You saved me, Oliver Queen CEO of Queen Industries. You save me, the Green Arrow. You saved me, just Ollie. I need you Chloe. You are my friend, my Watchtower, my Sidekick…..and," he took a breath and spoke the next sentence slowly, enunciated each word, "You. Are. My. Hero."

"What?" she said surprised.

"You are my hero," Oliver repeated honestly, "You saved me from the depths of self destruction, and you keep me safe in every mission as Watchtower. I can't…no I don't _want_ remember what my life was before you made yourself at home in it. I don't know if I can be me without you. Sometimes I wonder where I end and you begin we've been doing this for so long and become so in sync with one another. I'm sorry that I take you for granted. I'm sorry I made you question my feelings and my loyalty towards you."

"What are they?"

"Let's put it this way Sidekick," he told her with a smile, "no one can hurt my working wife and walk away unscratched." His heart swelled when he saw her smile and it exploded with an emotion that he most likely will need the dictionary to describe when she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him tightly into her embrace. His smile grew as he pulled her closer to his body.

She couldn't place the emotion that ran through her body when he referred to her as his working wife and promising harm to anyone that dared to hurt her. She knew it was true. If she was ever in trouble Oliver and the boys would come rescue her. Her hero would save his hero, if that made any sense. She tried to pull away but he held on, "You can let go Ollie," she whispered, "I'm all better now."

"In a moment," he whispered back as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, "Because I'm not better yet." He wasn't ready yet to leave this embrace and the security it brought to him. He wasn't sure what path brought him here or where that path would be going; the only thing he did know that he would be leaving the Watchtower a different man than when he walked in this door to confront the most infuriating blonde he had ever met. A man who saw his sidekick in a new light. He gave her a squeeze before releasing her. He gently wiped away the stray tears from her eyes. He studied her face felt like he was truly seeing her for first time. When she climbed off his lap, he immediately felt cold and wanted to pull her back in.

"Ollie," she said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he inquired.

"For slapping you."

"I needed it," he told her with a playful smile, "And you have nothing to feel sorry for." She gave him a weak smile and he rolled his eyes knowing he was giving into her request, "I forgive you for something that doesn't need an apology."

"Thank you," she told him as she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the cheek she had assaulted earlier. She could have sworn she heard Oliver catch his breath in his throat. "I'm sure you have more important things to do."

"Nope," he said, "I already ignored work for a week. Another night won't make a difference."

"Oliver!" she scolded. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"As long as I'm allowed to start lying to you," he told the glaring woman, "I can't think when you're mad at me Chloe. I can only think about fixing it."

"So this is my…"

"Don't even go down that road wifey," he said immediately has he pointed at her, "Let's make a pact."

"What are we in sixth grade?"

"In this moment of time sure," Oliver replied, "This can never happen again because I can't go through another week like this and I don't want you to either."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning we talk about what's bothering us instead of shutting the other one out," Oliver reasoned, "And if one of us needs time to cool off or process just ask for it with the intention that we talk about it before it gets out of hand." He took a deep breath and grabbed a hold of her hands. "I mean it Chloe. I can't be me without you. I can't be Green Arrow without my Watchtower, not anymore. You spoiled me too much. And I really don't want to be a Clark Kent in your book."

"It's really not all that bad to be Clark…"

"We both know that's not the comparison you were making," he said cutting off her defense, "do we have a deal?"

"Deal," she said as he took her by surprise by placing a quick chastise kiss on her lips. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"It's customary to seal a deal with a kiss," he explained with his innocent face.

"I'll let that one go for now only because I'm tired of fighting with you," she told him, "Now go get some work done. You have to be the world's laziness CEO."

"Yes dear," he told her with a smile. He leaned down and kissed her cheek without thinking about it before walking towards the door. Subconsciously, he brought one hand up to his lips as he replayed kissing her.

Chloe reached up and touched her cheek and lips before snapping out of her daze. She followed him to the door with her eyes. She watched as he opened the door and turned around to meet her gaze one last time before closing the door. Chloe walked down stairs to get some work done of her own that she had been neglecting for a week when the door open. She looked up excepting to see Lois to finish her story, but was surprised to find Oliver. "Did you forget something?"

"Yeah," he said, "I forgot to ask you if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight."

"A work dinner," she said, "Sounds like fun. Can we go to…"

"Dinner, dinner," he said, "with no work talk at all and the napkins will not be made out of paper. What do you say wife, have dinner with me?" He flashed her one of his charming smiles and winked at her.

"Let me get my purse husband," she said playing along as she turned to go back upstairs.

"No need," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her to the door, "Didn't you get my memo that we're loaded?"

"It must have gotten lost in the mail," she said playing along.

"That's a tragedy," he told her, "to have been living this long without knowing that we are worth billions."

"I guess my next question would be is my name on your life insurance," she looked at him with a devious expression.

His face went white for a quick second before he processed she was joking, "Funny," he said as he laced his fingers with her and pushed the down button with his free hand. He smiled when he felt her rest her head on his arm and brought her free hand to rest on the arm that was holding her hand. Somewhere in his heart, this felt right to him. He wondered if Chloe was the one he was looking for as he walked into the elevator. Was she the one? The one that knows you inside and out and loves you in spite of all the bad she would see? Was the she the one that would bring him peace, love, joy, fire, passion, and other words he'd need a dictionary to define? He looked down at her and wasn't sure. But he knew one thing; he wants to find out because in every legend, the hero always gets the girl.

The End


End file.
